It is You
by kaydi
Summary: Lily and James's Wedding. Warning: extreme fluff. please review.


It is you( I have loved)

**It is you (I have loved)**

Nothing belongs to me. The song belongs to Dana Glover. Lily, James, sirius, Remus….all belong to j.k. rowling(lucky woman) while Addi and Mari belong to me. Thanks for all the reviews on when the world was mine! Really made my day, when I got home! Thankz a mill! Luv you guys!

P.S. are you happy now Moony? I'm posting, now you go rite! 

"Lily?"There was a knock on the door.Lily Evans didn't answer it, but continued staring at herself in the mirror. 

This was it; there was no turning back now.In ten minutes, she would march down that aisle to James and-

She groaned.Panic began to build her.Was this really right?Was she doing the right thing?

"Lily?" she reluctantly unlocked the door.Sirius poked his head in.

"Are you just about…" but his words died.Lily looked at him nervously.He smiled slowly. 

"James is a lucky man." He said, softly.Lily bit her lip. 

"Oh, Sirius! I don't know. I can't do this." He grinned. Then he entered and sat down beside her. He took in his friend, sitting in a long white dress, the sleeves down to her wrists and her shoulders bare.The white veil made her long red hair seem all the fierier. 

Sirius himself, looked quite different. He looked a bit uncomfortable in his tux, though it made him look quite dashing.His long hair, usually let loose and hanging, was pulled back in a ponytail and his earring dangled from his right ear.Seems, even Mari couldn't get him to take it off. He seemed more than ready to go back to his robes, or even his t-shirt and shorts.

"Why not? Nervous?" she nodded.He grinned. 

"Well, I can tell you James is across the hall right now attempting to pry open his window. Remus and I had to seal it shut so he couldn't get out. He's just as bad." She smiled a bit. 

"Really?" he nodded. 

"It's scaring me, it is. I mean, I'm doing this less than a month from now and he's in there going mad about whether or not he's doing the right thing or asking me if he is truly going insane." Sirius shook his head. 

Suddenly, a voice called in. 

"Lily? Are you ready?" Mari and Addi appeared, in their bride's maid's gowns.Sirius stood up and his face lit up as Mari crossed to him. 

"Giving the bride a bit of a pep talk?" she asked. He nodded. 

"Well, if I were you, id go over there and help Remus make sure the groom doesn't get a hold of his wand."Sirius groaned, then with a kiss to Mari, a hug to his sister, and a grin to Lily, he left. Mari watched him go with a dreamy expression. 

The three girls sat in silence for a moment. Then they shared several secret looks. Then came another knock on the door. Remus opened it and smiled. 

"You look breath taking Lily. We'll have to hold James up when he sees you. Speaking of which, it's time." He motioned to the door.Mari squeezed Lily's hand and Addi gave her a comforting hug. Lily took a deep breath, the gathered her bouquet and skirts and walked purposefully out the door. 

_ _

**_There sit something that I see_**

**_In the way you look at me._**_ _

_ _

She took several long breaths to steady herself as first Addi, then Mariwalked down the aisle. Then Remus offered her his arm and they stepped out into the church. 

**_There's a smile there. _**

**_It's the truth, in your eyes_**__

_ _

In the years to come, Lily would not remember the large crowd all standing in respect for her, all gasping at her beauty.She would not remember the flurry of whispers at her entrance, or Remus's steady tread. She would only remember the sight of James. 

**_What an unexpected way, _**

**_On this unexpected day_**

James was waiting for her at the alter,smiling gently.At the sight of his face, all doubt vanished and she smiled at him as Remus handed her to her husband to be. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of James Ryan Potter and Lily Marie Evans." 

Odd, Lily thought, it is very odd.I never knew this day would come so fast, or that the man I love could be so prefect. 

**_Could it be this is where I belong?_**

**_It is you I have loved_**

**_All along_**__

_ _

James glanced at her nervously.She gave him a small smile.He grinned back and her heart melted. How could she have never known it was he who held her heart?That the only place she belonged was in his arms?

_ _

**_No more mystery_**

**_It is finally clear to me_**

_ _

After eight years,they were finally doing what Sirius had predicted they would do on that first night at Hogwarts.She remembered it well. 

"You two are going to get married one day."They'd thrown several things at him, then James had told him he would marry Erin. 

That hadn't worked, when Erin was killed in their seventh year. But now Sirius had Mari, Remus and Addi, andLily had James. 

**_You're the home my heart searched for _**

**_So long_**__

_ _

"Do you,James Ryan Potter, take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"James looked deep into her eyes, and Lily found herself right at home in those large blue circles. 

"I do." James's voice was strong, reassuring, determined, and loving.Lily wasn't sure she'd ever be able tolet go of his hand. 

**_And it is you I have loved_**

**_All along_**__

_ _

"Do you, Lily Marie Evans,take James to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"she looked up at him, then glanced out into the crowd. 

_ _

**_There were times I ran to hide_**

**_Afraid to show the other side_**__

_ _

Terror began to build inside her again. Was this right?Was she doing the right thing? She looked out into the crowd of their friends.She saw Remus's encouraging face,Sirius's laughing one, Mari's expectant one, and Addi's calm one. She gave Lily a small smile and nodded. 

**_Alone in the night_**

**_Without you_**__

_ _

Lily knew what she was saying.Tonight and for the rest of their lives, Lily wanted nothing more than to fall asleep inthe arms of the man she loved. It would be a cold bed indeed without him. 

** **

But I know just who you are 

**_And I know you hold my heart_**

**_Finally this is where I belong_**

_ _

James's hand tightened and she glanced back at her. His eyes were full of reassurance and his mouth held a small smile. For a long moment, she gazed at him, lost in the familiarity she found whenever she gazed into his eyes. 

_ _

**_It is you I have loved_**

**_All along_**

**_ _**

No more mystery 

**_It is finally clear to me_**

_ _

It seemed she'd always find her way home if only she had James to guide her.No more doubt was in her mind.She knew that only with James did she belong. 

**_You're the home my heart searched for _**

**_So long_**

**_And it is you I have loved_**

**_All along_**__

_ _

She turned back to James and said in a calm strong voice, full of love and devotion, "I do."__

_ _

**_Over and Over_**

**_I'm filled with devotion_**

**_Your love, it rushes through my veins_**__

_ _

James took a ring and slipped it onto her finger. The gold band sparkled in the sunlight.Trembling, she took the wedding band and placed it on his own finger. 

He took her shaking hand and stoked it, lovingly.She looked up. 

**_And I can feel the sweetest affection_**

As I look into your prefect face 

_ _

Love and happiness was pouring out of his face.He smiled gently.She smiled back, taking in everything about him. she wanted to remember him like this forever.His glasses,wire rimmed and bent in several places, his black hair untamed and wild as usual, no amount of magic or hair spray could tame it, his bright blue eyes shining with warmth and love mean only for her. 

No more mystery 

**_It is finally clear to me_**__

_ _

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. And Mrs. James Potter."They turned to face the crowd who cheered.Shesmiled at her friends. To her surprise, many of them were crying. Mari and Addi were openly weeping, Remus letting the tears flow, and even Sirius, who never cried, hastily wiped his eyes. 

**_You're the home my heart searched for _**

**_So long_**__

_ _

"You may kiss the bride." James needed no further persuasion. Hepulled her close, kissing her gently, yet passionately.Lily returned his affection, andwhen they broke, she remained in his embrace, content to do so for years to come. 

**_And it is you I have loved_**

**_It is you I have loved_**

**_It is you I have loved_**

**_All along_**__

_ _


End file.
